Una Oportunidad a la felicidad
by Lilia.Takarai
Summary: Despues de sufir grandes perdidas sentimentales sientes que la vida no tiene sentido, sólo vives para odiar al único culpable; pero el destino te lo pone de nuevo en tu camino ¿será por algo?. Fic despues de lo sucedido en "The Conqueror of Shambala"
1. Enfrentando el pasado

**Disclaimer: **Full Metal Alchemist y sus personajes, son pertenecientes a Hiromu Arakawa. Los tomé prestados para crear este fic sin fines de lucro.

**Una Oportunidad a la Felicidad**

**Capítulo 1**

"**Enfrentando el pasado"**

**PVO - Winry**

Han pasado ya 2 meses desde "aquello" y yo me siento igual o peor, me siento terrible, es un dolor muy grande el que llevo dentro, mi abuela ha hecho todo lo posible para que salga de mi habitación, ha intentado mucho para que me despeje y pueda superar esto; a veces bajo para acompañarla a comer, ya ni siquiera practico el Automail ¿para qué? Si mi cliente favorito ya no está… no lo puedo contener… cada… cada vez que lo recuerdo, mis ojos comienzan a humedecerse…

**-Winry… Winry, querida ¿estás bien? **– Mi abuela me llama del otro lado de la puerta

**-S-si, descuida, en un rato más bajo** – trato de contener mi llanto, no quiero que ella se dé cuenta que aún sigo llorando la ausencia de los Elric. No la quiero preocupar más.

Ed y Al ellos eran como de mi familia, junto con la abuela Pinako, son lo único que tenía, y hablo en pasado no porque estén muertos, no, aunque se podría decir que es casi lo mismo, yo jamás volveré a verlos, ellos están mejor comenzando una nueva vida, en un lugar mejor.

Ellos lo dieron todo, el uno por el otro y es justo que estén juntos, pero yo también quería estar con ellos; eso sí que es injusto y de alguna manera, ese tipo tiene la culpa, el mismo que me quitó a mis padres y esta vez a mis hermanos del alma; si alguna vez llegué a sentir admiración por ese hombre, ahora lo vuelvo a odiar… sí… ¡¡TE ODIO ROY MUSTANG!!... mis lágrimas vuelven… es inevitable…

_**FlashBack…**_

_La batalla había terminado, ellos se quedaron del otro lado juntos para comenzar una nueva vida, el portal quedó sellado y no volverán, él les ayudó… él me quitó la oportunidad de seguir al lado de ellos y verlos convertirse en los mejores alquimistas de Amestris, me siento fatal, lo único bueno es que ellos serán felices ¿pero yo?... él se hubiera quedado del otro lado, Roy Mustang lo hubiera sellado desde el otro lado, es un maldito convenenciero… no puedo contener el llanto, escucho unos pasos acercarse pero no levanto la vista, seguro es Scieszka, siento su mano en mi hombro…_

_-Rockbell… yo… - esa no es la voz de Scieszka… es… - Sé cómo te debes sentir – Roy Mustang no sabe cómo me siento, claro que no…_

_-¡Usted no sabe nada! – le grité en la cara_

_-Sé que es difícil para ti - ¿difícil? Difícil es poco y él no puede comprenderme_

_-¡Claro que no lo sabe! – Aumentó mi llanto y una gran furia se apoderó de mí en contra del hombre que tengo en frente - ¡¡Es un idiota sin sentimientos!!_

_-Yo… lo siento_

_Fueron sus últimas palabras hacia mí y no lo he visto desde entonces; tampoco a los demás, Scieszka, las Hughes, no he salido de Rizenbul, pero lo mejor será que no vuelva a encontrarme con Mustang._

_**Fin del FlashBack **_

**-Winry** – otra vez me llama la abuela **– baja, la cena ya está servida**

**-Gracias abue, en un momento estoy abajo** – bien ya basta de llorar, ¡una Rockbell tiene que seguir adelante! Trato de sonreír frente al espejo.

Antes de bajar lavo mi cara y me aseguro que no quede rastro de que estuve llorando, bajo las escaleras dándome ánimos yo misma…

**.Mmm… qué bien huele** – sí, mi abuela siempre quiere verme contenta

**-Es tu platillo favorito, espero que esta vez dejes vacío tu plato**

**-Te aseguro que así será** – creo que ahora sí estoy mejor y le daré el gusto de terminar mi platillo, sé que ha estado muy preocupada por mí, pero cada vez intento verme más alegre para que ella también esté bien; aunque en mi interior siga sufriendo… pero como dije, ¡Una Rockbell tiene que seguir adelante!

La hora de cenar pasó volando y ¿cómo no? si la cena estuvo deliciosa…

**-Hoy te veo más alegre **– jeje, al parecer sí está dando resultados

**-Me siento mejor** – a decir verdad, yo también me siento bien, al menos por ahora

**-¡Qué bueno!** – oh oh, creo que me va a pedir algo… sí… yo conozco esa mirada y aparte que me preparó mi comida favorita…

**-Jeje sí…** - ahí viene…

**-Winry… ya es tiempo de que vuelvas al Automail** – Lo sabía, ya sabía yo que me iba a pedir algo y bueno yo… ¡¡QUE DIJO!!... no, ¿escuché bien?, ella dijo ¿Automail? Je, a juzgar por su expresión, mi cara ha de estar pálida, yo me siento de piedra, me tensé toda y escucho la palabra Automail rondando por todos lados…

**-¿Winry?** – me llama nuevamente, debo ser fuerte y enfrentarlo todo, ¡vamos Winry, tú puedes!

**-E-eh sí… ¿por qué quieres que vuelva?** – para ella es muy importante y para mí también; digo, es el negocio de la familia, pero no en estos momentos

**-Últimamente tenemos muchos clientes y yo no me doy abasto con todos ellos, varios piden que tú se los hagas**

**-Ah, pues yo… -** No sé qué hacer, aún creo que es muy pronto para volver… _¡ahh sí! Y ¿dónde quedó eso de "Una Rockbell tiene que seguir adelante"?... _ok está bien, ahh, bueno quizá sea lo mejor, además necesita de mi ayuda

**-¿Y bien?** – lo sé está esperando mi respuesta… ahh iba a ser tarde o temprano…

**-Claro que sí… -** esbozó una gran sonrisa **- ¿cuándo quieres que empiece?**

**-Pues creo que sería mañana mismo** – ok, no pensé que fuera tan pronto, pero está bien – **entonces te irás temprano a RushValley, hay muchas cosas por comprar**

**-Oh, sí está bien** – Y bueno, mañana vuelvo a mi vida anterior, quizá eso me haga bien, llevar la rutina y despejarme de mis problemas, sí, estará bien.

Lavé los platos y volví a mi habitación, me siento más relajada, ya me hice a la idea de traer de vuelta el Automail a mi vida y como dije ¡Una Rockbell tiene que seguir adelante! Jeje… bueno, ya basta de eso, ahora tengo que dormir bien para poder levantarme temprano mañana.

***

La abuela me dio la lista con las partes y herramientas necesarias para comenzar mi trabajo, en realidad no es muy larga y creo que estaré de regreso poco antes de anochecer, espero encontrar todo.

Me bajo del tren y empiezo mi recorrido por las tiendas de RushValley… waaa ¡¡hay tantas cosas!! Qué bueno que me traje dinero extra, compraré eso de allá y… y… creo que aquello también…¡¡ahh!! *-----* ¡¡son hermosos!! Ok, tranquila Winry, primero tengo que comprar lo de la lista y después me doy mis gustos… jeje… sí, eso haré. Bueno, después de todo, creo que si me hizo bien salir de mi casa.

***

Pasaban de las 2 de la tarde, lo bueno era que ya llevaba más de la mitad de la lista comprada y uno que otro gusto mío… aww es que no pude resistirme. Divisé un bonito parque y me dirigí hacia él, compré un helado y me senté en una banca a descansar un poco y yo muy tranquila como siempre ya saben… pero entonces sentí una mirada muy penetrante sobre mí.

Disimuladamente, muy disimuladamente miré a mi alrededor para ver si encontraba esa mirada, fue cuando logré identificarla o al menos eso creo yo, enfrente de mí había una pequeña vereda con algunas plantitas y arbustos y cruzando éstos estaba otra banca y con ella… ¡oh por Dios!, era un chico atractivo, que digo, atractivo se queda corto, su cabello es negro, tez blanca y llevaba unas gafas oscuras y al parecer tiene buen cuerpo… woaaa ¿yo dije eso?... siento el calor subir por mis mejillas… _cálmate Winry… _oh no, de seguro es uno de esos tipos que secuestran chicas hermosas usando esa pose de galán que tiene y… y… se dio cuenta de mi mirada y rápido alzó el periódico que "leía" ocultando su mirada.

Me dio miedo y sentí un escalofrío recorrer mi cuerpo, entonces me puse de pie decidida de irme de ese lugar, tomé mis cosas y me fui, después de todo, aún tenía compras por hacer.

***

Bien, ya casi tenía todo, lo bueno que lo que compré no eran cosas muy grandes y no sería difícil llevarlas. Entré a una tienda y ¡¡waaa!! ¡Todo hermoso y muchas cosas brillantes! Y… y… waaa… me acerqué al mostrador y la encargada muy amable me enseñó accesorios nuevos que acababan de llegar de fábrica… ahh puedo sentir el olor a nuevo… y se siente taaan bien tenerlo en mi mano… woaaa, ¡era un juego de desarmadores eléctricos modelo 3000 de edición limitada! *-------*

Ok, eso no estaba en la lista pero yo lo voy a comprar… no puedo dejar esta lindura en el mostrador así toda abandonada ¿verdad que no? ¿verdad?...

**-Me llevaré este señorita **– se lo entregué nuevamente para que lo envolviera y me hiciera la nota… no te preocupes bebé en un rato más estarás conmigo…

**-Muy bien, ¿desea algo más?**

**-Sí, tome, necesito estos accesorios** – le entregué la parte de la lista donde estaban escritos los accesorios faltantes.

Mientras tanto yo seguía deleitando mi vista con los accesorios y herramientas que estaban en el mostrador, todo brillaba y hasta escucho campanitas jeje… aunque sonaron muy real… oh de seguro es la campanita que suena cuando alguien entra a la tienda… bueno, no importa yo seguí viendo las cosas, miré alrededor para apreciar lo demás y entonces me encontré con un chico que se me hace familiar, no sé de dónde, estaba de espalda recargado en otro de los mostradores, wow se veía tan… tan… ¿sexy? Woaaa pero que cosas estoy diciendo… bueno, es la verdad ¿no? y con esa camisa ajustada a su buen cuerpo, con unos jeans (algo ajustados también debo decir) que hace notar su buen… woaaa… ya basta Winry, ya ves lo que te hace pensar el calor… _¿calor?..._ sí, porque hace calor ¿no?

**-Me muestra ese de allá por favor** – dijo a otro encargado señalando uno de los estantes… mmm, su voz se me hace conocida… bueno, no importa.

Lo veo de reojo, se volteó un poco y trae gafas oscuras, oh se ve taaan guapo ¡Kawaii!... _¿amor a primera vista?_ Oh no no, claro que no. Se voltea un poco más y… y ¡¡Kyaaa!! Es… es… el mismo tipo secuestrador con pose de galán sexy que estaba observándome en el parque… ahh ¡me ha estado siguiendo!... en estos momentos es cuando más necesito a Edward y Alphonse ¡ahh! ¡¿Por qué me dejaron?!

Me volteo rápido, al parecer, el tipo ese se dio cuenta de que lo observaba… oh no… siento su mirada nuevamente sobre mi y lo escucho acercarse… ahh! ¿¡Porque tarda tanto la encargada!?

**-Aquí está señor** – ¡salvada! ¡Gracias Kami! – **puede sacarlo del empaque si gusta para que lo vea mejor** – dijo el encargado al tipo secuestrador sexy… ¡¡vamos señorita apúrese!!... ¡ah!... se está acercando…

**-Aquí tienes, son todos los que estaban en tu lista, puedes revisarlos para que compruebes que sean los correctos, enseguida te hago la nota**

**-Sí, gracias** – le dejé el dinero y le di un vistazo rápido comprobando que eran los correctos, la verdad no me quería entretener más, quería ya salir corriendo de este lugar… ¡ahh!... sentí de nuevo esa mirada y la encargada esa que no se apura con la nota… escucho sus pasos acercarse y… y…

**-Aquí tienes, gracias por tu compra –** me entregó el ticket, tomé mi compra rápidamente y salí de ese lugar lo más rápido que pude, antes de cerrar la puerta, escuché un "_Gracias"_ con esa voz galante del tipo… oh no, seguro viene por mí…

Apresuro el paso, cuando de repente siento que alguien me detiene tomándome del brazo… Kyaaa!!, me atrapó el secuestrador… asustada yo volteo para toparme con la cara de mi secuestrador cerca de la mía… yo no se porque tonta razón me quedé embobada viéndolo y luego él habló y…

**-Nos volvemos a ver Rockbell **– oh esa voz de cerca se escucha más hermosa… me tranquilicé un poco y él vio que me relajé, así que me soltó… ahh yo suspiré aliviada y… un momento… ¡¡Cómo demonios sabe mi apellido!!... otra vez vuelve mi cara de angustia y escucho su risita algo encantadora…

**-¿Qué ya no me recuerdas? **– diciendo eso, se quitó las gafas y me fundí en su mirada… woaaa tiene unos ojos hermosos y… ¡¡Oh por Dios!! Es… es… ¡el idiota de Mustang!

**-Ro-Roy Mustang **– es él, ese maldito Mustang, como puede…oh… pero… pero ¡ahh! ¡¿Qué rayos me pasa!? ¿Cómo pude pensar si quiera que ese tipo es sexy? _Pero no sabías que era él Winry, tranquila_…

**-Oh que bien que no me has olvidado **– puso esa sonrisa coqueta

**-¡¿Cómo crees que olvidaría al tipo más miserable del mundo?! **– ¡yo estaba furiosa! _Nooo, ¿apoco?_

**-Sí, lo sé y al idiota sin sentimientos ¿no? –** ahh ¿porqué se ve tan sexy? Nunca lo había visto de civil

**-Sí, eso también –** otra vez esa risita… agg como odio a ese tipo…

**-Lo supuse… me sigues guardando rencor… ¿cierto?**

**-¡Ah! Pero que listo… ¿usted qué cree? ¡Y ya deje de seguirme! **– le grité y me di la vuelta para seguir mi camino y otra vez me detuvo

**-Espera Rockbell –** ah pero que necio es este hombre ¿Qué acaso no entiende?

**-¡¿Qué es lo que quiere?! Llevo prisa ¿sabe?**

**-¿Vas a Rizenbul?** – preguntó viendo las bolsas que llevaba

**-¿No es obvio?**

**-¿Podemos hablar?** – me preguntó un poco más serio

**-¿Hablar? Yo con usted no tengo nada de que hablar –** me di la vuelta y seguí caminando, esta vez un poco más rápido y alcancé a cruzar la calle, pero escuché sus pasos tras los míos, llegué al otro lado de la calle y me volteo hacia él - **¡¿Qué demonios quiere?!**

**-Solo quiero que hablemos y te voy a seguir hasta que me digas que si – **me dijo muy seguro, yo no sabía que responderle… aunque si le digo que no, lo traería siguiéndome y eso no es muy cómodo… ¡ahh! ¿Qué hago? ¿y si le digo que sí? Ayy… miro mi reloj… agg 5:42 pm… no me queda de otra…

-**Está bien, pero que sea rápido **- ¿qué más le podía decir?

Aunque ya era hora que lo enfrentara, quizá así yo podía estar más tranquila, solo espero que no empeoren las cosas después de hablar con él.

**

* * *

**

**N.A.**

**Konnichiwaa!! n____n**

**Pues mi primer fic de FMA jeje obvio tenía que ser de mi lindo y hermoso Roy *---* y bueno, también de Winry, me gusta esa pareja, jeje se que la mayoría prefiere a Riza, pero en vdd a mi no me cae para nada xD jaja en fin. **

**Ya la tenía escrita desde hace como 4 meses pero no la había terminado pues pensaba hacerla en un one-shot pero como aun me faltan muchas cosas que escribir decidí que sería como de 3 o 4 caps a lo mucho. Y bueno, solo espero que les guste y les agradezco que la lean. :D**

**Hasta el próximo cap!!**

**Sayonaraa!! ^-^**


	2. Comenzando Nuevamente

**Disclaimer: **Full Metal Alchemist y sus personajes, son pertenecientes a Hiromu Arakawa. Los tomé prestados para crear este fic sin fines de lucro.

**Una Oportunidad a la Felicidad**

**Capítulo 2**

"**Comenzando nuevamente"**

* * *

**POV – Winry**

-**Está bien, pero que sea rápido **- ¿qué más le podía decir?

Aunque ya era hora que lo enfrentara, quizá así yo podía estar más tranquila, solo espero que no empeoren las cosas después de hablar con él.

**-Bien, vamos, te invito a tomar algo**

**-Ah no, ha de ser un truco suyo,… sí, de seguro le va a poner algo a la bebida y se va a aprovechar de mí… ja, si no lo conociera, todos saben que es un Casanova mujeriego… pero yo no voy a caer en su jueguito Mustang – **agg lo peor era que me miraba con su típica sonrisita galante

**-Ay Rockbell, qué imaginación la tuya; pero, no te preocupes, no me gustan las niñitas berrinchudas –** agg… ¿¿berrinchuda yo?? ¿Pero que se cree ese tipo

**-Bueno, pero que sea un lugar con mucha gente –** sí, así si se quiere aprovechar de mí puedo gritar, ¡jaja muy bien Winry!

**-Bien, hay un café aquí a la vuelta** – veo que toma mis cosas

**-¡¿Qué está haciendo?!**

**-¿No es obvio? Llevo tus cosas**

**-No es necesario, yo las llevo**

**-Escucha, sé lo que piensas de mí, pero después de todo, soy un caballero – **¿caballero? Siiii claaaro… (noten mi sarcasmo)

Bien, accedí y nos dirigimos al café, pero me siento algo nerviosa, agg ni yo misma sé porqué acepté, pero ni que hacer, ya le dije que sí… entramos y tomamos una mesa, enseguida llega una camarera y nos dio el menú… aggg esa tipa le está coqueteando a Roy… es una resbalosa y… jaja él la ignoró por completo y… ¡¡Qué fue eso!! _Celos, celos_… waaaa cállate cállate, no eso no puede ser…

**-Un expreso por favor** – le devolvió la carta del menú sin voltear a verla, acto que a ella le desagradó por completo… valla al menos sabe comportarse…

**-Yo quiero un frapuccino por favor –** le di la carta y se marchó… entonces dirigí mi mirada hacia Mustang - **¿De qué quieres que hablemos?** – le dije e la forma más amarga que me salió…

**-Relájate un poco, tratemos de hablar tranquilamente…**

**-Bien, usted dirá** – ok aquí empieza la conversación, escuchemos que dice este tipo

**-Rockbell… - **veo que le cuesta hablar, después de todo, nunca habíamos tenido una conversación y menos solo los dos de algo que nos concierne a ambos… - **te lo dije aquella vez y te lo vuelvo a repetir… yo… lo siento mucho… -** iba a protestar pero me detuvo – **escúchame y después me das tu opinión ¿te parece?**

**-Está bien –** bueno, lo escucharía, después de todo nunca le había dado una oportunidad para explicarme y lo digo también refiriéndome a lo de mis padres… además, en realidad parece estar arrepentido… trajeron los cafés y él continuó…

**-No voy a pedirte que dejes de odiarme, porque comprendo tu sentimiento y debo decirte que hasta yo mismo odio mi propia vida… - **si, cuando me enteré que mis padres habían muerto a manos de un militar, lo odié con todo mi ser, sin saber quién era, cuando lo supe, lo odié aún más sabiendo que clase de persona era y cuando me enteré que por su orgullo de llegar a ser el gran Fuhrer también murió el general Hughes… ,lo aborrecía por completo, después escuché la versión de lo de Ishbal a boca de otras personas y traté de comprenderlo, hasta llegué a sentir cierta admiración hacia él, pero… cuando pasó lo de Ed,… bueno, qué más puedo decir…

**-Sé que ya has escuchado todas las versiones de lo que sucedió en Ishbal, referente a lo de tus padres y también mi propia versión… quizá puedas comprender eso, y entiendo que no lo justifiques, bueno, ni yo lo hago… fui muy cobarde y mi tonta ambición de llegar a la cima, pudo más, llevándose vidas inocentes… ¿sabes? Yo quería convertirme en Fuhrer para "cambiar al mundo", cambiar la impresión que todos tienen de los militares, quería hacer algo mejor y que todos me reconocieran por mis méritos y mis logros, llegar a lo más alto… siempre conté con la ayuda incondicional de Maes y Riza; Maes, más que un amigo, fue un hermano para mí, hasta podría decir que él era mi única familia…**

Noté una sonrisa nostálgica, después de todo creo que si tiene sentimientos y él debe sentirse igual o peor que yo en estos momentos… el silencio se apodera de nosotros por unos momentos, en los cuales me quedé observándolo, en su rostro, noté muchas cosas, tenía una mirada perdida, pero al mismo tiempo, mostraba una profunda tristeza, melancolía, arrepentimiento y algo de soledad.

En ese momento me sentí culpable de todo lo que le grité la vez anterior que lo ví, yo estaba muy dolida, que no comprendía que no era la única que estaba sufriendo, además él se siente culpable por la muerte de su mejor amigo.

**-Soy el culpable de dejar a una mujer sin su esposo, y peor aún, a una pequeña sin su padre, destrocé a dos familias** – esto último lo dijo con una voz entrecortada… en realidad se sentía culpable y estaba arrepentido…

**-¡No! - **¿de dónde me salió eso?, él me mira interrogante…

**-¿No qué? – **me pregunta

**-Ah… pues – **ahh… ¡¡yo y mi bocota!! u__u **– pues… que… - **_¡vamos Winry tu puedes! _… suspiré… **- bueno, en realidad usted no tiene la culpa – **me miró incrédulo y bueno, a pesar de todo yo le he estado culpando de todo

**-Claro que la tengo **- me dijo después de unos segundos **- ¿qué acaso tú no eras la que me culpaba? Y mira que te estoy dando la razón, todo eso que dices es muy cierto**

**-No, bueno sí… pero no –** me mira confuso **– me refiero a que…**

**-Te escucho**

**-Quizá… bueno… ay, no se como comenzar…, el señor Hughes siempre hablaba de usted, claro que no tanto como de Elysia – **ambos sonreímos ante eso, creo que se bajó la tensión – **hablaba de lo buen amigo que era usted con él, que lo admiraba, obviamente en ese entonces yo ignoraba que usted… bueno…**

**-Que yo maté a tus padres – **completó por mí

**-Pues… sí, eso, talvez por todo eso yo lo veía como un hombre admirable, porque también me contaba los planes que usted tenía y que había pasado por un problema muy fuerte y se había recuperado de eso, después… bueno… comprendí porqué me había contado todo eso, aunque cuando me enteré, no pude controlar todo ese rencor que llevaba dentro y descargué todo mi odio contra usted… ¿sabe?... siempre me hicieron falta y… - **no me había dado cuenta que estaba llorando, hasta cuando sentí su mano rozando mi mejilla, apartando una lágrima que recorría por ella – **yo era pequeña, pero comprendía que ellos jamás iban a volver, solo… solo tenía a mi abuela y… y a…a Ed y Al, ellos… se convirtieron en mi familia y ahora… solo me quedé con la abuela… yo… yo los extraño mucho… - **ya no podía más, mis sollozos aumentaron y muchas lágrimas brotaban de mis ojos, me tapé la cara con mis manos y seguí llorando…

**-Oh Winry… en verdad lo siento mucho – **sentí como unos brazos me rodearon y me abrazaron tiernamente… sentí ese calor que necesitaba, ese apoyo, me sentí tan bien en ese momento, creo que me hizo bien decir lo que sentía, desahogarme… espero que esas lágrimas borren ese rencor y tristeza que llevo conmigo…

Él me dio ese abrazo que tanto necesitaba, él… después de todo, logré comprenderlo, creo que ambos nos sinceramos y ésta conversación dio buenos resultados, también entendí que él es una buena persona y tanto como yo ha sufrido este tiempo, comprendí también la actitud del general Hughes ante Mustang, por eso él dio todo para que su amigo triunfara, le dio todo el apoyo, él y su familia, que para Mustang también era parte de la suya y así como yo perdí a mis amigos, él también perdió al suyo… bueno… hasta creo que tampoco es culpable de lo de Ed y Al, él solo los ayudó…

No sé cuánto tiempo nos quedamos así, yo me tranquilicé y luego me di cuenta que había caído la noche, wow, en verdad Mustang es un gran hombre, gracias a él y su insistencia de hablar, me siento mejor, ja, que ironía decir eso, por él fue todo mi sufrimiento y ahora él es quien me hizo sentir mejor… me aparté un poco de él…

**-¿Ya te sientes mejor? – **me dijo al tiempo que levantaba mi rostro con sus manos, luego sacó un pañuelo y secó los rastros de lágrimas que quedaron en mis mejillas… bueno… después de todo… si es un caballero…

**-Sí** – le sonreí y me di cuenta que tiene unos ojos hermosos **– gracias** – me devolvió la sonrisa y debo decir que es muy encantadora

**-No… yo debo agradecerte a ti por haberme escuchado**

**-Bueno, ahora me siento mejor y me gustaría que…** - _ok ya dile Winry_, bien lo diré **– amm, que me perdone… **

**-Rockbell, yo… - **lo interrumpí, ahora me tiene que escuchar

**-No Mustang, creo que lo he juzgado mal y bueno, usted no ha sido culpable de todo lo que lo he acusado – **ví una leve sonrisa de su parte** – entonces… ¿podrá perdonarme? **

**-No tengo nada que perdonarte, estabas en tu derecho y te agradezco que me hayas escuchado, espero que ahora tratemos de llevarnos mejor – **sí, yo también quiero tratarlo más, es admirable este hombre… me agrada

**-Claro que sí**

**-Quiero ser un amigo para ti, si me lo permites – **y como negarme a él, es tan… aww…

**-Me encantaría – **me sonrió y … awww me encanta su sonrisa

**-Entonces borrón y cuenta nueva** – me tendió su mano para sellar el pacto y la acepté enseguida

**-Me parece un buen comienzo **– pero veo mi reloj y…** - waaa ¡no lo puedo creer!**

**-¿Qué pasa? **

**-Ya pasan de las ocho y el último tren para Rizenbul sale a las 8:30 – **¡¡no puede ser!! Se me pasó el tiempo… tomo rápido mis cosas…

**-Espera, tranquila – **trata de detenerme

**-Si no me apuro llegaré tarde – **me detiene nuevamente

**-Bueno, fue mi culpa que te retrasaras, déjame llevarte al menos, dejé mi auto cerca de aquí…**

**-¿En verdad? Se lo agradecería mucho, pero no hay que perder tiempo porque se va el tren – **pagó la cuenta y tomó mis compras

**-Tranquila, te llevaré hasta Rizenbul **

**-No, no, ¿cómo cree? Con que me lleve a la estación ya es mucha molestia**

**-No es ninguna molestia, vamos, además es muy tarde para que viajes sola y llegarás a tu casa muy de noche – **bueno, después de todo me gustaría seguir platicando un poco más con él

**-Está bien, muchas gracias**

**-Ya no me des las gracias, vamos…**

* * *

**N.A.**

**Holaa!! n____n**

**Siento haber tardado, pero bueno… aquí está el segundo capitulo!! Espero que les guste :D**

**Muchas gracias por los coment! **

**Matta nee!!**


End file.
